This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, this disclosure relates to closure arrangements having resealable profiles and slider devices to open and close the profiles.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. In a typical resealable package, the slider device is operably mounted to a resealable closure mechanism having profiled elements or closure profiles. When the slider device travels in a first direction along the mechanism, the package is selectively closed. When the slider device travels in a second direction along the mechanism, the package is selectively opened. Moreover, the slider device typically includes a system that allows the slider to slide along the resealable closure mechanism without becoming disengaged from the resealable package. However, existing slider devices have shortcomings that limit their usefulness.
For example, many slider devices can be easily removed from the resealable, flexible package by the user with very little effort. However, in many applications, it is typically undesirable for the slider device to be removed from the flexible package. Furthermore, once the slider device is removed from the package, it is typically difficult to replace on the package.
Improvements in the design and manufacture of slider devices are desirable.
In general terms, this disclosure relates to polymer packages with closure arrangements having resealable closure profiles and slider devices to open and close the profiles. In one aspect, a flexible package is disclosed comprising a package surrounding wall defining an interior and a mouth providing access to the interior. The flexible package also includes a resealable closure mechanism, such as a recloseable zipper, along the mouth for selective opening and closing of the mouth. The zipper also includes a first and second closure profile. A slider device is operably mounted on the zipper for selectively opening and closing the resealable zipper. The slider device has a top wall and a first and second sidewall depending from the top wall. Furthermore, the slider device includes reinforcement structure to increase the force required to remove the slider device from the flexible package. In one embodiment, the slider device includes at least one rib member integral with and extending outwardly from the top wall and each of the sidewalls. The rib member is constructed and arranged to reinforce the top wall and each of the sidewalls.
In yet another aspect, the slider device includes a first and second rib member for reinforcing the top wall and each of the sidewalls. In one aspect, the first rib member is positioned proximate to the first end of the slider device. Similarly, the second rib member is positioned proximate to the second end of said slider device.
The disclosure also concerns a recloseable zipper arrangement. In one embodiment described, the zipper arrangement includes a first closure profile defining a first shoulder and a second closure profile defining a second shoulder. A slider device of the type described above is provided for selectively opening and closing the recloseable zipper arrangement.
Methods of using a resealable package are described. Methods include a step of moving a slider device as described above along a mouth of the package in a first direction to close the package. Furthermore, the method also includes the step of moving the slider device along the mouth of the package in a second direction to open the package.
A method of removing a slider device as described above from the resealable zipper is also disclosed. The method includes the step of flexing the sidewalls apart from each other and against the force of the reinforcing ribs to remove the slider device from the recloseable zipper.